


Show You How It's Done

by CarpeDM



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Power Imbalance, Writer AU, a bit meta maybe, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/pseuds/CarpeDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a writer on the verge of his big breakthrough. The only thing standing in the way of his success? An editor by the name of Jason Grace, who has an interesting way of pointing out the flaws in Percy's work.</p><p>For the 'One of them is a smut writer, and the other is his editor/secretary/personal assistant' prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts).



> For [KinkyJercy's](http://kinkyjercy.tumblr.com) Veni Vidi Jercy.
> 
> Shoutout to [Malkuthe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe) for beta reading.

Percy took a sip of his coffee as he looked at the clock, letting out a loud groan when he set his mug down. It was Tuesday, which meant that the day he’d dreaded was finally here. In a few hours, he’d be meeting the man who’d made many an author famous, and he was hoping to be the next one on the list.

He was nervous, and he’d much rather do what he’d been doing up to this day; sleep in until well in the afternoon, drink coffee and laze around the house in his sweatpants, and spend a few hours here and there working on what was to be his first published book.

After getting noticed by a publisher, he quickly figured out that they afforded him all the freedom he could want, as long as he got the job done, and he was sure to take as much advantage of that as he possibly could without slacking off on his writing.

It had been a year since he’d sent them a collection of his short stories and a summary of the book he was planning to write, and it had been six months since he’d heard back from them. They’d given him a pretty hefty advance - more than he’d ever thought he’d receive - and had coupled him with an experienced editor, who’d given more than a few authors the boost they needed to make it big - in their field, anyway.

He was confident that his story was solid. After writing it, he’d had his friend Annabeth, who used to edit his stories when he was just publishing his stories on his blog, check it over and edit out a few mistakes, then he’d gone over it himself again and again to make sure it was perfect. Whoever this Jason Grace was, he was sure to be impressed with his work.

This afternoon’s meeting would be nothing more than a formality, and Percy was sure Jason would give him the go-ahead and send his work to the publisher - if he hadn’t already done so. It wouldn’t be long until his works would be in bookstores across the country.

Okay, maybe he was boasting just a little. His book wouldn’t appear in any legitimate bookstore, but it would definitely be on the shelves at all the sex shops and adult bookstores, he was sure of that. Maybe choosing to write erotica wouldn’t land him the big money, but it would provide valuable experience, and if all went well, it would pay the rent for a little while. He’d already built up a small fanbase on the internet, and based on that, his book would sell a few thousand copies for sure.

Writing the book had been relatively easy - he’d had the story in his head for months and he definitely wasn’t lacking experience in writing porn.

He sighed and trudged into his bedroom to go and put some actual pants on before leaving to meet with Jason.

 

* * *

 

“...And so, I think you should work on structuring your sentences better - which brings me to my next point…”

Jason Grace was nothing like Percy had expected him to be. At all. Sure, he’d done some googling, but there hadn’t been much to be found, other than a few interviews with fellow authors who all said Jason had helped them reach new heights and had credited him with improving their writing skills.

Still, when Percy stepped into Jason’s office, he was taken aback. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting - a creepy office in a seedy neighbourhood, with cardboard taped to the windows and a solid golden dildo award on the shelves for being Editor of the Year?

Whatever it was, it wasn’t this. Jason’s office was light and friendly, sunlight streaming in through the windows that provided an amazing view of the city from this high up. There were diplomas on the wall, along with- Were those spelling bee trophies?

Jason himself had been completely different from what he’d expected, too. Instead of a lecherous old man with a greasy comb-over, Jason looked, well, perfectly _boring_.

Throughout their meeting, Percy had wondered more than once if Jason had any joy in his life, if he was passionate about anything other than Oxford commas, if he could really see anything through those reading glasses that were too small for his face.

Jason was no more than a giant snore, held together with khaki slacks and a crisp, white button-up that he’d undoubtedly had starched. He sat so straight that Percy wondered if there was an actual stick up his ass.

After introducing themselves to each other, Jason had sat him down and had started explaining what he did and how it would benefit Percy. He’d explained that nothing would be sent to the publisher until Jason was one hundred percent happy with it. He hadn’t even begun to talk about Percy’s work in particular, but Percy had already tuned him out.

It was a shame, really. Jason looked like he could be handsome somewhere underneath all the boring.

“Percy, are you even listening to me?”

_God, I hope he’s done soon, before I literally die of boredom._

Percy grimaced when he heard Jason’s voice in the back of his head, telling him there was no such thing as _literally_ dying of boredom, and that he should really learn the difference between literally and-

“Percy!”

“Huh?” Percy looked up. _Shit_ , he’d been caught. “Uh, yeah, Mr. Grace. Continue.” He put on his most charming smile and sat back, trying to focus his attention on Jason before his mind would inevitably wander again.

“This is important, Percy.” Jason said, taking off his reading glasses and setting them down on his desk.

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed. He had better things to do than listen to Jason repeat four years of college classes. “Listen, Mr. Grace. I know you’re trying to help and all, but I _did_ graduate from college and I’ve heard all of this many times before. So if you could get to the critique, that’d be awesome.”

He failed to hide a smug little smile when Jason narrowed his eyes, as if he’d been personally offended. Granted, he pretty much just told Jason that he wasn’t interested in his ‘helpful’ writing tips, but he was tired and bored, and there was a bottle of scotch with his name on it waiting for him back home. If all Jason had to offer were the same old writing lessons he’d heard countless times before, this was a giant waste of his time. All he wanted was to get out from under Jason’s increasingly annoyed gaze. Maybe laying it out for Jason would make him back off.

In the back of his mind he knew it was a bad idea to antagonize the man who stood between him and getting his book published, but he wasn’t about to sit here for hours and hours until Jason finally got to talking about his work.

After a long moment of silence, Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you know why I’m an editor instead of an author, Percy?”

“Nope.” Percy shook his head. _“Does it have anything to do with you being a giant snore?”_ he thought.

“I’m horrible with words. I couldn’t write a story even if my life depended on it. I’m more of a _show_ rather than a _tell_ type of guy.” Jason sat up a little straighter - something Percy thought wasn’t even possible - and lifted his chin. “But I take pride in what I do. Maybe to you it’s _‘just porn’_ , but to me, it’s more than that. Writing is an art, no matter what you write about, and any clown with a keyboard thinks they’re a writer nowadays. I’m here to make sure your stories deserve to see the light of day, and trust me when I say nobody would pay for the unedited _shit_ you sent me, no matter how hard they’re jerking off. I like to help, and that’s why I edit instead of write.”

Percy’s eyes widened - because of the fact that Jason had said _shit_ or because he’d just insulted his work, he didn’t know. So Jason thought his work was shit? Maybe he should have suffered through the lecture instead of turning Jason against him.

“You _need_ me, Jackson. Nobody would read a single letter of your work without me fixing it for you.”

That’s when Percy had enough. “ _Fixing_ it?!” He scoffed. “Putting a few commas here and there doesn’t mean you _fix_ it, Grace. My work is great. People have _told_ me it’s good.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.” Jason actually smirked, and for the first time, Percy got a glimpse of a whole other Jason - the Jason behind the stiff, boring, _my-most-important-decision-of-the-day-is-which-tie-to-pick_ excuse for a man.

Jason got up and walked around the desk, towering over Percy, who looked up at him as if he’d grown two heads. He reached out and harshly yanked on Percy’s hair.

“ _Ow!_ ” Percy yelled, slapping Jason’s hand away from him. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Yanking on someone’s hair is painful,” Jason stated in a flat voice. “Yet you use it all the time. Look, your book focuses on Cody’s first time, yes?” He tilted his head. “Would you honestly want someone _yanking_ at your hair like that during your first time?”

Before Percy had the time to answer, Jason spoke up again. “Have you even _had_ sex yet?”

“O-of course I have!” Percy sputtered indignantly. He hadn’t, but Jason didn’t need to know that. He failed to see how it was relevant.

Jason crossed his arms. “Really? Because you don’t write like you have.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jason smiled, eyes twinkling. “It means that you write about sex like you’ve never had it. Like you’re just making it up as you go along. Like all you know about it is from watching internet porn, which, in case you’ve forgotten, is not a very good depiction of how sex actually works.” He rolled his eyes. “Stand up.”

“What?!”

“You heard me, stand up.”

Percy was a little hesitant to do as Jason asked, but the tone of Jason’s voice had said all Percy needed to know: Jason meant business. He was apprehensive, but what was Jason going to do, bore him to death? As imaginary Jason had so helpfully suggested earlier, there was no such thing, so there was nothing to be scared of. Of course Jason _had_ just yanked on his hair, but he guessed Jason had done it to drive a point home, and, oh, it had been driven home, alright. As soon as he got home, he was going to scrap the word _‘yank’_ out of his vocabulary. An added bonus was that Jason now had Percy’s full attention, so maybe the day could be saved after all.

He got up out of his chair and looked up at Jason, who, despite being half a head taller than him, still looked about as intimidating as a newborn kitten. “What is it?”

Two hands grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, and _pulled_. Percy heard the sound of fabric tearing and took a few steps backwards, struggling to get away from Jason. “What the fuck?!”

Jason cleared his throat. _“Brad grabbed the front of Cody’s t-shirt and ripped it right in half, revealing a muscular torso.”_ He grinned smugly. “Sound familiar?”

Percy looked down at the ruined collar of his shirt, stretched impossibly wide and exposing his shoulder, but still in one piece. “Of course, I wrote that! Now tell me what the hell’s going on!”

Jason shrugged, clearly feigning innocence. “I think I’ve just proven that it’s quite impossible for the average guy to tear a t-shirt in half. It’s hard to tear the collar, you know. You want to have people tearing shirts apart? Try buttoned shirts.”

The grin on Jason’s face was getting more and more smug by the second, and Percy was quickly losing patience. Who did this asshole think he was, yanking on his hair and ruining his clothes like that?

“That’s what I have you for, right?” Percy growled out, leveling Jason with a glare. “Just tell me and-”

“And you’ll fix it?” Jason scoffed. “You won’t listen to anything I say.” He shrugged again, and there was a glint in his eyes that Percy couldn’t place. “No,” he said, shaking his head, “I’m done telling people. Nobody ever listens to what I have to say. Everyone always thinks every word they type is golden, and it doesn’t work that way. I’m going to _show_ you everything that’s wrong with your work, and how to make it better.”

Percy didn’t have time to protest, before he could even open his mouth, he found himself turned around, his arm twisted behind his back. “You think you’re hot shit just because your name will be on the cover, huh?” Jason snarled in his ear. “You’re just like the rest, coming in here, thinking you’re God’s gift to erotica, expecting me to heap on the praise.”

 _That was_ it _._ Percy had had more than enough. He struggled, trying to break free from Jason’s grip on his wrist, and thankfully, Jason let him go. When Percy looked up, Jason was red-faced, eyes narrowed dangerously, and Percy was half-impressed that he’d managed to get some sort of reaction out of Jason. Clearly he’d have to adjust his opinion of Jason; turns out he was passionate about something after all. Too bad it was literature and editing.

Honestly, insulting his line of work should not have offended Jason _this_ much, but Percy seemed to have hit a raw nerve. He had to admit, there was something exciting about this Jason, though it was equally unnerving.

“What the hell is your problem?” Percy bit out, balling his fists.

“You are my problem,” Jason responded simply. “And your terrible excuse for porn. I’ve been sitting here for the past few weeks, sifting through the crap you’ve sent me, day after day, and even before I’ve begun to point out the flaws, you refuse to listen.”

“So?”

“So, it’s high time someone explained to you how this stuff works. You don’t go around shoving nine-inch objects into virgins without the proper preparation, Percy.” Jason grinned dangerously. “But you wouldn’t know that, would you?”

Percy frowned, looking up at Jason. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jason grinned, sharklike and dangerous, and reached out to trace a finger along Percy’s cheek, the corner of his mouth lifting up further when Percy turned his head away.

“It means,” he said, taking a step closer and letting out a dark chuckle when Percy’s legs collided with the desk after stepping back, “that you don’t know anything about sex.”

Jason leaned in and laughed as Percy tried to bend away from him. He gripped Percy’s arm and pulled him forward, until he was so close he could whisper in Percy’s ear. “You know what the best thing is that any writer could have?” He accentuated his words with soft nips to Percy’s earlobe.

Percy swallowed thickly. Jason was starting to creep him out, manhandling him one second and being almost tender the next. Was this Jason’s way of coming on to him? “A-a working laptop?”

Jason chuckled in his ear and stepped even closer, pressing their fronts together. “No,” he said, letting go of Percy’s arm. “Experience.”

Percy squeaked when the hand that had been on his arm moments ago squeezed his ass through his jeans. He lifted himself up on his toes, much to Jason’s amusement.

“Get off me!” He pushed at Jason’s shoulders, but Jason wouldn’t budge. Leaning over him like this, despite the khakis, Jason was a thousand times more intimidating.

“I think it’s time you got some,” Jason smirked at his own joke, bringing his hands up to Percy’s wrists and forcing them down. “You’ll be a better author because of it.”

Percy ripped his wrists from Jason’s grasp and grabbed the front of his shirt, clenching his fists and pushing with all his might. He didn’t succeed in pushing Jason away, but Jason’s shirt ripped open, the buttons falling to the floor.

“Look at that, you’re getting the hang of it already.”

Okay, maybe Jason had a point there, and just maybe Jason was better looking than Percy might have thought, but that didn’t make the situation any less awful.

Percy groaned and hung his head in defeat when it became clear that Jason wasn’t going to move. “Just what do you want?”

“You,” Jason said. “To do my job. To show you how to write better.” He stood upright and crossed his arms. “I’ve been through this before, you know. You’re not the first writer to come through my door, and you won’t be the last, especially if you’re going to keep writing that trash.”

“Trash?!” Percy huffed.

Jason nodded. “Trash. Sure, you got noticed, but you’re not there yet. Far from it. Nothing gets published until I say so. You might think you’re the best author to walk through that door, like all the others before you, but you’re nothing, and you’ll continue to be nothing until you learn.”

Percy gritted his teeth in annoyance, frowning deeply as he looked Jason in the eye.

“I’m going to make you the same offer I’ve made all the others before you.” Jason stated, a dangerous smile on his face. “Work with me instead of against me, and I’ll make sure you get the experience you need to reach the top.”

“And if I don’t?” Percy asked, voice quiet.

“Then you can take your sorry excuse for a manuscript and march out that door. We’ll never see each other again and I’ll recommend your work be scrapped. You’ll pay back the advance and you go find some other way to pay the bills.”

“That’s… Are you blackmailing me?”

Jason smirked. “Welcome to the publishing industry.” He walked over to the door and held it open, looking no less intimidating, even though his shirt was ripped and half-hanging out of his pants. “So, what’s it going to be?”

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Is this really what it had come to? What was supposed to be his big break in the industry now came down to a single choice. Would he listen to Jason, and ‘work with him’, or would he give up on what might end up being his only chance to make it big? He knew Castellan and di Angelo had benefitted from having Jason as an editor - they’d gone on record saying that - and everything those two released nowadays sold like hot cakes in their field. Even Percy had to admit their works were miles better than anything he’d ever written.

“Okay,” he said, nodding slowly. “I’ll do it.” Maybe he’d regret this later, but he was sure he’d regret not taking the chance even more. It wasn’t like Jason hadn’t done anything like this before, right?

“Good,” Jason said, closing the door and locking it. “Looks like we have ourselves a deal.” He walked back over to his chair and sat down, leaning his elbows on the desk. “Like I said before, experience is important. Can you really know what the characters are thinking and feeling if you haven’t gone through it yourself?”

“You want me to have sex,” Percy said in a small voice.

“Yes.”

“With you.”

“Yes.”

Percy was silent as he thought. Sex with Jason, in exchange for getting his book published, that’s what it boiled down to, right?

He nodded slowly, unable to reply verbally due to the lump in his throat.

Jason leaned back in his chair, smiling easily. Percy would have been impressed with how quickly Jason’s demeanor could change, if he didn’t have other things to worry about. “Let’s get started, then. Strip.”

Percy’s eyes widened. “N-now? You want to do this now?”

“I don’t see why not. You’re here, I’m here, it’s as good a time as any. My time is valuable.”

Percy nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, feeling self-conscious as he lifted it up a little.

“How do you feel?” Jason asked.

“Nervous.”

“And?”

“Embarrassed. I can’t believe this is happening,” Percy admitted quietly.

Jason nodded in approval. “Good. Make sure you remember that. Keep going.”

Percy pulled his shirt off slowly and hung it over the back of the chair before he undid his belt and slowly lowered his pants, kicking his shoes off before stepping out of them, all the while looking anywhere but at Jason. What if Jason didn’t like what he saw? What if he decided Percy wasn’t worth it and decided he should leave, even after suffering through this embarrassment?

When he looked back up, however, Jason had his cock out, slowly stroking up and down, up and down. Percy found it hard to look away. Yeah, he’d seen his fair share of cocks in his life, but none in real life - at least not like this. The only hard dicks he’d seen were made from pixels, and seeing the real thing, hard, for _him_ \- He didn’t quite know what to feel, except for the wave of warmth that involuntarily washed over him, making him flush all over.

“Take note of how you feel,” Jason said. “Every little detail is important.” He waved his free hand. “And lose the boxers.”

Percy took a deep breath, hesitantly doing as Jason had told him, making sure to voice everything he felt in his mind. _Shame. Embarrassment. Self-consciousness. Flustered. Warmth. Nervousness. Arousal._

The arousal was what jarred him the most, but damn it, he was young, and he was looking at a not completely unattractive man stroking his own cock, how was he not supposed to get aroused?

“Turn around for me,” Jason said, a hungry gaze in his eyes.

Percy closed his eyes and turned around, having resigned himself to the fact that this was really happening. He didn’t have to make it more difficult than it already was. He just had to keep focused on his goal and at least _try_ to enjoy what was coming.

He heard a quiet groan and resisted the urge to look over his shoulder. There was some ruffling, the sound of footsteps on the carpet and then Jason’s hands were on his skin. He flinched, curling in on himself, but Jason shushed him quietly.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Percy nodded and forced himself to stand up a little straighter. He wasn’t used to the contact, but Jason’s hands felt warm and firm as they ghosted along his skin, from his shoulders, down his back, until both hands softly cupped his butt.

“I was hoping you’d say yes,” Jason whispered after pressing a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder, causing a shiver to run through Percy. “You’re quite beautiful, you know.” He squeezed Percy’s ass and let go of him.

A few moments passed in silence. _Embarrassment. Shame. Warmth. Arousal. Anticipation._

Percy jolted and let out an unattractive squeal when Jason’s hand landed sharply on one of his buttcheeks. “Ow, Jesus! What the-”

 _“Brad kissed Cody on the shoulder, cupping his ass and giving it a little squeeze, before reeling his hand back and slapping Cody on the ass, making Cody moan in pleasure.”_ Jason quoted. “I don’t think you moaned, Percy. Why is that?”

“Because that hurt!” Percy hissed out through clenched teeth.

He couldn’t see it, but he knew Jason was smiling smugly.

“Exactly.” Jason said, smoothing his hand over the angry red mark on Percy’s ass, taking the sting out of it. “And now you know.” He took a step back. “Turn back around.”

Percy did as asked, blushing fiercely when he found Jason standing close.

“Undress me.”

Percy frowned, looking at the remnants of Jason’s shirt, watching as a single button hanging loosely on a loosened threat rolled across Jason’s chest every time he took a breath.

He let out a shaky breath of his own and gently grabbed both sides of Jason’s shirt, slowly sliding them down his shoulders and letting them fall to the ground before looking up at Jason for any kind of reaction.

All Percy got was a smile that shouldn’t have set him at ease even the slightest bit, but it did anyway.

“You’re doing well. Keep going.”

_Warmth. Nervousness. Calmth. Arousal._

Percy absently wondered why Jason would dress like a math teacher when he looked like this underneath. Well-defined muscles, not bulky, but enough for them to be noticeable, enough for it to be, well, hot.

When he looked down, he saw that Jason had tucked himself back into his boxers, though his pants were left unbuttoned and unzipped. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled the flaps to the side, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he slowly tugged Jason’s awful khakis down his thighs, far enough for them to fall down on their own.

He shot a hopeful glance up at Jason, hoping against hope he wouldn’t have to bring Jason’s boxers down as well, but Jason merely raised his eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

Percy closed his eyes and shook his head, briefly clenching his fists in the hope it would stop his fingers from trembling. He reached out and hooked his fingers behind the elastic, feeling Jason’s warm skin underneath, and pulled, slowly.

_Nervousness._

It seemed like an eternity before he’d worked Jason’s boxers down even an inch, and he was afraid to look up, to see disappointment or disapproval in Jason’s eyes. He bit on his lip and started working the boxers down further, lower, flinching when Jason’s cock sprung up from behind the fabric.

Fuck, that was going to to inside of him? He didn’t- he couldn’t-

He forced his apprehension to the back of his mind before he’d do something stupid, like crying. Instead, he focused on his breathing, taking deep, steady breaths for a few moments to get it back under control.

Jason was smirking when he looked up, his fingers still hooked in Jason’s boxers, now halfway down his thighs. There was no way he was going to get them further down without having to bend over or sink down, and he figured that was precisely why Jason had that smirk on his face.

“It’ll go better if you get on your knees,” Jason said, stroking a hand through Percy’s hair.

Percy hesitated, but when Jason applied pressure to the top of his head, he sank down to his knees and quickly pulled his boxers the rest of the way down, staring at the messy heap of fabric bunched around Jason’s ankles.

“Hey, Percy,” Jason said, still raking his hand through his hair. He laughed when Percy looked up, his eyes going wide when he looked straight at Jason’s cock. “You’re doing so well for me. Are you keeping track of how you feel?”

Percy nodded slowly. He was. If he was going to do all of this to make sure his book got published, he’d damn well make sure to heed Jason’s ‘advice’. He didn’t want to end up having done all of this for nothing.

“Good. Close your eyes.”

Percy closed his eyes, dreading whatever was about to happen. Jason was going to ram that monstrosity down his throat, wasn’t he? Oh, god, he was regretting writing about Cody deepthroating Brad during his first blowjob.

There was no way that was going to happen. He clenched his jaw, feeling a little smug for outsmarting Jason.

“Ah, so you’ve figured it out.” He could hear the amusement in Jason’s voice.

Percy resisted the urge to grin proudly, but the urge quickly faded when what could only assume was the head of Jason’s cock, hot and slick, was pushed against his lips, slowly tracing along the seam.

Jason groaned, his voice lower when he spoke. “You look so pretty like that, on your knees, with your lips all shiny.” He pushed his cock past Percy’s lips, flush against his teeth. “Someday soon…”

Out of instinct, Percy licked his lips as soon as Jason pulled away, grimacing at the taste of pre-cum.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll get used to that.”

Jason lightly tugged on his hair, a sharp contrast with the yanking from earlier. “C’mon, get up.”

Percy scrambled to his feet, glad to have Jason’s cock away from his mouth, though he could still feel the warmth of it burning on his lips, the way the weight of it had pulled his lower lip down.

“Don’t worry,” Jason said, circling one of Percy’s nipples with a finger. “We’re almost done here.” He smiled and leaned in, nosing along the side of Percy’s jaw, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Bend over by the desk, hrm?”

Percy swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat as soon as Jason had put the words _bend_ and _over_ together. He willed his feet to move and trudged over to the desk.

_Apprehension. Regret. Fear._

If only he’d listened to Jason, then he wouldn’t be bent over his desk, exposed and vulnerable, _humiliated_. None of this would have happened if he’d kept his big mouth shut and had taken whatever criticism Jason had planned to throw at him. He shook his head, feeling the bitter sting of tears burn their way up to his eyes. He was going to lose his virginity to someone who didn’t give a shit, who was going to take it to prove a point, and the worst part of it all was, Percy was going to let him.

He could feel Jason settle in behind him, his cock burning hot against his tailbone as Jason trailed soft kisses up his spine; exactly like Brad had done to Cody in his book. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath, knowing what was going to come next. Sure enough, Jason tapped his fingers on his cheek not a moment later.

“Suck.”

Percy hesitated for a moment as Jason’s fingers appeared on his lips, but he parted them and sucked Jason’s fingers into his mouth. He curled his tongue around them, making sure to coat them in enough saliva, though the bitter taste of precum that lingered on Jason’s fingers made him want to gag.

Jason’s other hand was gently squeezing one of his ass cheeks, thumb brushing through the cleft of his ass and over his hole every now and then, but Percy decided to focus on the fingers in his mouth, fingers that left all too soon; he wasn’t ready, not yet.

“The thing about saliva,” Jason said calmly as he pried Percy’s asscheeks apart, only to groan contentedly. “You don’t really want to use it as a lubricant.”

Percy jolted as one of Jason’s wet fingers touched his rim, tracing slow and gentle circles around it. He whimpered and hung his head, inwardly cursing himself for yet another mistake.

“You see, it dries quickly,” Jason said, slowly pushing the tip of his finger in, making Percy hiss in discomfort. “Lube is your friend, Percy.” He pushed his finger into Percy a little deeper, and, much to Percy’s relief, pulled his finger back out as soon as he’d started squirming and whimpering.

“Stay here.”

Jason warmth disappeared from behind him, and a few seconds later, Jason stood in front of Percy, on the other side of the desk, that damned smirk still on his face. He rummaged through one of his drawers.

“You have no idea how good you look like this, all bent over for me. And you’re taking it so well.”

He nudged the drawer shut with his knee and ruffled Percy’s hair, keeping his hand tangled in the locks as he walked around the desk. There was the clicking of a bottle, a steady hand in his hair, and- Percy yipped as something cold dripped in between his buttcheeks.

Before he knew it, Jason’s finger was back at his hole, spreading the lube around.

“It’ll go better like this, you’ll see.”

Percy gripped the edge of the desk tightly, clenching all of his muscles. This wasn’t how he imagined his first time being, and even though Jason had turned out to be attractive enough, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He hoped it’d all be over soon, despite the arousal coursing through him somewhere in the background - it was definitely there, but he was far too anxious and nervous to enjoy it.

“Percy. Relax.”

The hand that had been tangled in his hair moments ago was now petting his flank, warm and in soft, soothing motions. He felt Jason’s lips trail up his spine, softly kissing every bump of his vertebrae.

“It’s okay,” Jason cooed against his skin, his finger still gently massaging the sensitive skin around his hole before slowly pressing in.

Jason had told the truth, it did feel a lot better with the lube than with the spit, but even so, it was uncomfortable. Why couldn’t this be like all the porn he’d watched? He’d be moaning like a cheap whore by now.

As Jason pressed his finger in deeper, Percy chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to distract himself. The less he thought about it, the sooner it would be over.

“Would this be a good time to tell you that you don’t _shove_ your fingers into someone?” Jason purred against the back of his neck.

Percy nodded. Jason was taking his time, and it still didn’t feel all that great. He didn’t even want to imagine what it would feel like if- No, he wasn’t going to think about it. Point taken, Jason.

After a while, Jason slowly pulled his finger out, only to push it right back in, again and again, all the while pressing wet kisses to the nape of Percy’s neck. His other hand was still caressing his flank, and as much as he didn’t want to, Percy was starting to warm up to the whole thing, despite the stretch and burn. Jason’s finger, crooking and massaging him from the inside, over a sensitive spot, was starting to feel better, making him feel warm and tingly. Coupled with the way Jason scraped his teeth along his shoulder every once in a while, Percy noticed he was getting hard.

When Jason chuckled, he looked down, catching sight of his own dick, hanging heavy between his legs. When did he get this hard? Why did he get hard? Was he really enjoying this? God, he was more screwed up than he thought.

“I think you’ve noticed that your prostate is not a magical come-button, hrm?” Jason chuckled, the hand on Percy’s flank leaving in favor of gripping Percy’s cock, stroking it lightly. “But it does feel _so_ good, doesn’t it?”

Jason’s touch was light, not nearly enough to get off, and Percy found himself wishing Jason would give him more. Between the teasing touches and Jason’s honeyed words, Percy barely noticed Jason had withdrawn his finger until Jason’s dick was right there, between his buttcheeks.

No matter how hard he was, and how much he needed Jason to get him off by now, he wasn’t ready, not for this. Jason’s cock was bigger than his finger by a long shot, and even though it had felt good, there was no way it wouldn’t hurt. He needed more time, more preparation, this wasn’t-

“Stop.”

It was a reflex; his brain had made an executive decision. He couldn’t do this, no matter how much he wanted that book, no matter how much he needed Jason’s approval for his writing. Throughout the afternoon, Jason had made it abundantly clear to him that he needed to do more research on his book, and maybe he even had to admit that he wouldn’t have listened if Jason had only told him, but this was going too far.

“I get it! Please, Jason, stop. I can’t do this.”

A dark chuckle was all he got in answer, but Jason’s hand let go of his cock and he could breathe a sigh of relief, only to tense right back up when he heard the cap of the lube bottle being opened, followed by the wet sound of Jason jacking off - he had enough personal experience to know what that sounded like.

He whimpered, his sight going blurry at the corners.

“Shh,” Jason whispered, warm breath flowing over the side of his neck. “You see now how preparation is important?”

Percy nodded slowly, quietly sniffling.

“Good.” Jason’s voice was soft, and the kiss he planted on the side of Percy’s neck softer still. “You did so well, Percy.” His hand returned to Percy’s flagging cock, quickly coaxing it back to hardness with firmer strokes, aided by the leftover lube, and Percy couldn’t help but let out a moan through the sniffles.

Jason slowly thrusted against him, his cock sliding wetly through the cleft of his ass, up and down, as Jason let out hot breaths against the side of his neck, quiet grunts building up in the back of his throat.

“You know there are more ways of having sex than plainly fucking someone in the ass, right?” Jason let out a breathy chuckle, before pulling his hips back and-

Percy’s eyes shot open, looking down to see the tip of Jason’s cock poking out from between his thighs, nudging at his balls before disappearing again.

Jason lazily rocked against him, letting out grunts and groans, snaking an arm around his waist to pull Percy tightly against his chest, splaying his fingers out over Percy’s stomach.

After Percy had gotten over his surprise - he couldn’t believe his luck - he leaned his head back against Jason’s shoulder, finally allowing himself to look up at Jason, who was smiling down at him, red-faced, his hair mussed, his entire face slack with pleasure.

Okay, maybe first times didn’t have to be about penetrative sex. He still felt a little bit embarrassed for letting Jason do all these things to him, but he couldn’t be bothered to care about any of it now that he was right there, all he needed was a few more strokes and-

“Go on,” Jason said, voice gruff, as he sped up his strokes and the force of his hips, hipbones poking at the curve of Percy’s ass with every thrust. “Come for me, Percy.”

Percy didn’t need to be told twice, a clever twist of Jason’s wrist and his thumb swiping across the head was all it took for him to release, moaning loudly. He could feel Jason’s arm tighten around him, holding him up as he thrusted between his thighs a few more times, until, with a loud groan, Jason came as well.

Jason held him up for a few more moments, long enough for Percy to come to his senses again and find his footing, and even then, Jason didn’t let go, smoothing his hand across Percy’s stomach and kissing Percy’s temple.

“How do you feel?”

Percy let out a long breath, surprised at the hoarseness of his voice when he spoke. “Good. Great. I-” He didn’t have the words. The afternoon had been too much of an emotional rollercoaster.

Jason chuckled and kissed Percy’s neck one more time before letting go of him, moving around to gather his clothes and plopping back in his chair behind the desk.

It must have been a few hours since Percy had first walked into his office. The bright afternoon sunlight had made way for a golden, sleepy kind of sunlight, illuminating Jason as he reclined in his chair. It made him look somewhat ethereal, though Percy knew better. Jason was no angel.

“I hope you learned from this, Mr. Jackson.”

Jason picked Percy’s manuscript up off his desk, the black ink of Percy’s words and the red ink of Jason’s pen now streaked with come, along with the rest of the desk. He handed it over to Percy. “Do better, next time. You have potential, and I’d hate to see it go to waste.” His voice was gentle, much gentler than it had been at any point during their meeting.

Percy grimaced when he looked down at the bundle of paper in his hands before he looked back up at Jason. “Yes. Uh, thank you?”

A lazy smile broke out across Jason’s face. “It was my pleasure entirely.” He plucked one of his business cards out of the holder and handed it to Percy after scribbling something on the back. “I don’t usually give this out, but… My personal number. Just in case you have trouble writing. I’d be more than happy to help.”

Percy nodded, feeling awkward. He didn’t quite know what to say to Jason now that all of this was over. It wasn’t like Jason was his lover now, or anything. Whatever had happened between them was a business transaction, right? Was there more? Could there be more? Even if there could be, Percy wasn’t quite sure if he was interested. He’d have to go home and let today’s events sink in and process them before he could figure that one out.

He took one last look at Jason before gathering his clothes and pulling them on. “Thank you, Jason. I think… I think I’m going to give you a call sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took on this prompt because I wanted to write out of my comfort zone, and I've done just that. 
> 
> Comments are much, much appreciated!


End file.
